dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Markus Greyon
Markus Greyon is an Ultimate class devil. Appearance Markus is a handsome young man with short black hair and red eyes. He is very muscular and has proven to have a athletic physique. For clothing he normally wears a skin tight black T-shirt, black pants, black socks, black shoes, and black belt. He wears a gray coat with light gray fur trimmings on the hood and edges. Personality He is normally calm and kind. In battle, he is confident, and won't hesistate to play around with opponents. He bears deep hatred for Kokabiel, perverts, and just about everyone who harms his friends. He also hates Sakra/Indra. History Markus Greyon was born to Cornelia Greyon and Markarov Greyon. They were killed by Kokabiel when he perceived them as a threat his future war. Their souls entered into the body of their son, Markus, and developed the first Sacred Gear not affiliated with the Biblical God. Sometime later, Markus learned that Sakra/ Indra had helped Kokabiel kill his parents. He vowed to kill both of them. Magic Powers Darkness Magic: Allows him to use darkness Magic. He has a variety of spells which include: *Dark Blast- Markus brings his open palms close together and fires a beam of Darkness Magic at the opponent. *Dark Shield-creates a circular shield in front of him that blocks frontal attacks *Evil Barrier- This spell surrounds the user in a circular dome the blocks attacks from nearly every direction. *Darkness Spread- fires Darkness Magic like bullets from a shotgun. *Dark Deflect- using the eye or hand, the user causes attacks to miss. *Tartarus Rising- Markus touches his hands together as if he is praying. An aura of magic energy covers his body. The magic is then released from underneath the opponent, creating a massive pillar of Darkness Magic, that deals heavy damage to his opponents. *Extinction Chains- This is a spell he created after fightning Hades and his Chain magic. The chains are colored dark purple, with spear-heads on the tips and spikes running along the lengths. Markus uses this spell to restrain or injure his opponents. *Satanic Fists/Heels- Markus empowers his fist or feet with Darkness Magic to increase the power of his punches/kicks. *Dark Beam-Darkness Magic is gathered at the tips of the finger and fired as a piercing beam. *Cerberus Missile- Markus generates three dog heads that seek out the enemy and explode or bite into them. *Satans Law- A judgment spell the turns all enemies into lifeless husks. *Satanic Blast- A super destructive spell that is easily his most powerful spell. Fires an excessive amount of darkness from the hand to destroy the enemy in a massive explosion. *Satanic Barrier- This is an incredibly powerful defensive spell that can defend against almost any attack. Equipment Thunder King- '''His Sacred Gear. The sacred gear takes the shape of a 5 ft long nodachi. The blade is colored yellow and has three protrusions on the blunt side, near the tip. The guard is also gold and the tsuba is like a swastika. The hilt is also golden. Along the length of the blade are purple kanji that read "From dust thou came, to dust thou shalt return". The Sacred Gear Thunder King possess's the ability to use Lightning that can kill dragons. It's incredibly deadly, as even Samael, the heralded "Dragon Eater" fears it's power. In it's base form, it has the following techniques that Markus Created. *Lightning Dragon's Roar- A vast amount of electricity is gathered at the mouth and then spewed forth. Lightning Dragon's Punch- A punch infused with LDSM, giving it extra power *Lightning Dragon's Form- Allows the user to turn himself into lightning and move as such *Lightning Dragon's Flash- User creates blinding light *Lightning Dragon's Thunder Bullets- User fires many bullets of Lightning *Lightning Dragon's Lightning Storm- By placing his hands before him a few inches away one from the other, his palms open, Markus can generate a sphere of electricity in the space between them, which rapidly grows larger in size. Such sphere is shown to send out lightning bolts of various size in an unpredictable pattern, making it hard to avoid them. Balance Breaker: '''Thunder King's Tempestuous Advent Appearance: The sword remains the same, however some differences are made. The user gains elongated canines, slit pupils, and sharp claws Abilities: The gains access to all of Thunder Kings Abilities. *Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist- user creates oversized projectile of fist *Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt- User summons a great amount of electricity above. Can then come down as a bolt or as a big ball. *Lightning Dragon's Thunder Palace- At trap spell that can disintegrate 25 square miles *Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd- User gathers an impressive amount of lightning in their hand. They then throw it at the opponent, which takes shape of halberd. It's a one-hit kill technique *Lightning Dragon's Eruption- Lightning comes out of ground. *Lightning Dragon's Explosion-Lightning is gathered in the body. The user can then punch the opponent releasing the energy into them and destroying the surrounding area, or all around them, also destroying everything. *Lightning Dragon's Jaw- a powerful overhead strike strong enough to defeat a Ultimate-Class opponents in one blow. *Lightning Dragon's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder- Basically a super powered Punch Dragon Force: The juggernaut drive of the sacred gear. Scales form around the eyes and along the arms, and eye become whited out. Power is doubled in strength. Abilities Great Magic Power- Has a large amount of magic energy which allows him to fire off powerful spells without feeling tired. Super Speed- He can move so fast that to some it seems that he is simply vanishing. Technique Master- His wide array of Techniques allow him to overcome vastly superior opponents. Trivia His Favorite food is Meat Lover's Pizza. His favorite drink is Mountain Dew. He likes Anime. He was inspired by Laxus Dreyar from the Fairy Tail Franchise. Category:Devil Category:Ultimate Class Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters